


Unborn

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 《少年莱昂之烦恼》番外AO3竟然没拜仁父母爱情【x】这不科学！！！
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Robert Lewandowski, Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unborn

**Author's Note:**

> 生怀流√  
> 雷√  
> 混乱三观√  
> 碧池文学√  
> 废话特别多  
> 致力于将三级片写得再惊悚一点

离格雷茨卡正式毕业还有这最后一个夏假，莱万决定带儿子去慕尼黑近郊的老友家玩玩。格雷茨卡还没听说过莱万有这么一位“养马的朋友”，神色警惕了起来。莱万笑了，在格雷茨卡赤裸的胸口轻轻拍了一掌：“怎么，你觉得你爸爸只有敌人吗？”  
格雷茨卡委屈地撇嘴。还不都是怪你，他想，害得我现在看到任何男人都觉得他们会伤害你。  
莱万咬着他的耳朵轻声说道：“如果我跟你说，他是个Beta，还有个青梅竹马的恩爱妻子，你就会放心了吧？”

走下马车后，格雷茨卡看到了几百码的宽阔马场，那时与帕瓦尔和其他狐朋狗友一起参加马术课的情景仿佛又回来了。然而惭愧的是，时至今日，自己仍没学会那些旧贵族们优雅的骑马姿势，只是不会被马儿甩下去罢了。  
格雷茨卡和莱万远远望见一名女子骑着一匹和她同样潇洒的骏马朝他们漫步走来。她热情地朝莱万打招呼，还跳下马拥抱了他。格雷茨卡听到莱万叫她丽莎。丽莎倒是一点都不担心莱万会抢走她的丈夫，格雷茨卡暗自苦笑。  
“噢天啊，罗伯特，你都有个那么大的儿子了！”那女子看着格雷茨卡惊呼。  
莱万得意地笑，像照顾小孩子一样走过来给格雷茨卡整理了一下衣领，对她说道：“所以托马斯一定会说我更老了，不是吗？”  
“你好，穆勒夫人，我叫莱昂。”格雷茨卡露出了礼貌的微笑。  
“哎呀，幸会幸会，小莱万多夫斯基先生！”丽莎摘下皮手套与他握手。

丽莎是个热情的女人，而她的丈夫托马斯·穆勒更是不遑多让。这名土生土长的巴伐利亚人有着一副大嗓门和天生的幽默感。在享用了托马斯亲自制作的德式大餐后，他们张罗着玩起了羊头牌，准确点来说，是三个狡猾的大人半教半骗地让格雷茨卡学着怎么玩。虽然啤酒和牌局把格雷茨卡整得晕乎乎，但从莱万那里继承来的观察本事让格雷茨卡看得出穆勒夫妇绝非看上去那么大大咧咧。这一座大别墅和外面那片能开马球比赛的场子可不是白白得到的。  
托马斯让佣人将醉得不省人事的格雷茨卡背到了客房。丽莎摘下马术手套后，便是一双弹琴的好手，此时坐在钢琴前弹奏起来。穆勒又开了一瓶威士忌往莱万的杯子里倒，莱万按住了他的手：“谢谢，我现在不能喝太多了。”  
“老了啊，罗伯特，我们都老了。”穆勒给自己倒了一杯。“你说，都过去多少年啦？”  
“十六年。”莱万很确定，因为格雷茨卡已经过十七岁了——他将自己收养这孩子的那天当做格雷茨卡的一岁生日。“托马斯，当时如果不是你们救了我……”  
“哈哈哈，谁能忘了呢，你那个时候还准备勾引我来着。”  
穆勒这人从来不会掩饰，丽莎回头瞟了他们一眼。莱万笑了笑。他的老友两口子有着完美的生活，并不急着要孩子。从王公贵族，到巴伐利亚赛马会，甚至是黑帮都会从穆勒家里挑选上好的马匹。莱万一直想像他们那样，成为一名片叶不沾身的清白生意人。  
当时是怎么认识穆勒的呢？莱万还记得那时候自己服完了刑期，却因为重病而差点死去。莱万很清楚有那些人希望他快点死，那些床上的私密，金钱交易中的见不得人，都成为了利刃般危险的把柄。他后来给曼朱基奇轻描淡写说的经历，莱万认为这个混蛋永远不会意识到自己那时究竟经历了什么。  
曼朱也说过，那时他们何不在一起呢，明明两人会过上更好的日子。  
莱万也不知道自己那么喜欢和男人上床却会如此害怕一段长期而亲密的关系。在意识到他的救命恩人托马斯·穆勒是有妇之夫后，莱万突然感觉轻松了。直来直去的托马斯说，莱万使他想起了自己的爷爷盖德，盖德是个危险的杀手，当年硬是在慕尼黑这片原始丛林中杀出了自己的一片天地。  
后来，莱万通过穆勒借他的钱东山再起。在塞贝纳庄园刚刚落成时，莱万邀请了好些憎恶他的，贪图他的，留恋他的人们，对着他们嚣张地展示自己的回归。他好好地“招待”了那些恶棍，使得接下来的好几天都累得下不了床。  
接着，他便去孤儿院收养了格雷茨卡，只是因为思念那个在监狱中流产的孩子了。  
莱万婉拒了穆勒的家仆，自己晃晃悠悠地打开了客房的门。一切温暖舒适，但依旧觉得床上空空荡荡的。莱万翻了几个身后还是下了床，轻轻打开了格雷茨卡的房门。格雷茨卡听到声响，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，接着对莱万张开双臂，让养父躺在自己怀中。

格雷茨卡得到了他的成年礼物——一匹棕红色的小公马。这是莱万和穆勒夫妇陪他一起在马场中挑选的。格雷茨卡爱惜地轻抚小马的后背，给它想了很多个名字却不知道该用哪个。  
它是两只赛马的孩子，继承了父母的优良体型和耐力，没有阉割，因此性情有些躁动，就像个真正的青少年。穆勒提醒格雷茨卡要小心些。  
格雷茨卡心想，他才不会阉割这匹小马。等它成熟了，他要让他的小马自由而愉快地交配，享受不同伴侣带来的各有特色的幸福。  
当天晚上，格雷茨卡将莱万按在穆勒别墅中白桦色的客房墙纸上，用自己雄壮的身体和饱满的精力对养父表示谢意和爱意。莱万被操得双腿发软，格雷茨卡干脆将他捞起来，让莱万整个人悬空挂在自己身上，支撑点只有那唯一一处。毕竟在别人家中，莱万咬紧了双唇不敢叫出来，格雷茨卡反而坏心地加大了抽插的力气，还完全放开双手，为了不摔到地上莱万只能手脚并用地攀紧了养子。  
天色朦胧的时候，格雷茨卡被窗外的鸟叫唤醒了。他看见莱万站在窗前若有所思，于是走过去从后面抱住了他。  
“莱昂，”莱万突然说道：“我可能要出去一阵子。”  
“去散步吗？我陪你一起去吧，爸爸。”  
“不，这是一场短途旅行，我还要办些事……”  
格雷茨卡有了些情绪：“我多想陪你一起去旅行啊。”  
“你还要完成学业。”莱万摸了摸格雷茨卡线条分明的脸颊：“不要为我担心，你现在比外面那些人可坏多了，真的！”


End file.
